


BEING REWRITEN

by mogeko123yf



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bipolar Disorder, Bisexuality, Bobs burgers next generation, Bullying, Child Abuse, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Gen, Homosexuality, LGBT, M/M, Multi, Nexgen, Next generation children, OC, The children of Louise and Rudy, Unknown feelings, bobs burgers next generation ocs, bullied Nathaniel, kmn, pls, tragic background, wth am I doing with life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogeko123yf/pseuds/mogeko123yf
Summary: Louis (son of Rudy and Louise) believes that he is completely straight, that was until a new kid came in his class,a boy. He starts feeling....well weird around him and he doesn't know why.Nathaniel has it tough. His life is just a series of unfortunate events,and all he wants is love and appreciation for once. He believes that there is no such thing as love,that was until he met Louis...





	1. The new kid

"Louis! Time to get up!" "No! Just five more minutes!" "Louis come on" Louis heard as his father walked into his room,then felt him shaking him slightly "Louis please,its time to wake up for school" Rudy sighed preparing himself for defeat,cause Louis was just like his mother,stubborn,a daredevil and in Rudy's words, charming. As much as Louis hated from getting up from his warm bed,he had to listen to his dad, "Ugh! Fine!"

"Ok you guys better go or you'll be late!" Louis's mother stated as she pushed Louis and his sister ruby out of the door "ok mom I get it!" Louis growled in annoyance he then reached over to grab his sister's wrist "Ok you heard what mom said,she said that she doesn't love us any more and that we need to find our own places!" He yelled sarcastically to his little sister he turned around to face his parents who were still at the doorframe,laughing softly. "Goodbye Mother! Goodbye Father! May the heavens have mercy on you two for what you have done to your own children! Goodbye!" Louis finished his dramatic speech then gave a bow before walking away. He could hear his parents laughing then heard them shout "Bye! Love you kids!" Ruby and Louis smiled at each other before yelling back "Bye! love you too!"

The school bell rung at Wagstaff and Louis ran into his class then sat down in his seat. The teacher walked in and he realized that it was a sub. She sat down at 'her' desk and then shuffled through the papers, "ok kids um...its time to take a quiz" the sub passed out the quizzes and once everyone had a quiz,she sat back down at the desk. Only two minutes into class Louis heard someone trying to get his attention,he slowly lifted his head up in confusion and looked around "pst!" It came again,Louis then shifted himself to get a view of what was behind him, "hey you!" Came the whisper,Louis then realized that it was Katherine,daughter of Kevin and Chloe. "Hey cutie,what the answer to number 4?" Katherine whispered sweetly,her light grey eyes taunting him. "Oh..umm" Louis looked back at his paper and saw that he answered 1,he then turned his attention back to Katherine. "It's answ-" but he was cut of as the teacher introduced someone "Attention I have great news! We have a new student in our class!" Louis turned himself around to see. There he was,he had light brown hair almost a dirty blond, it was kind of long all the way to the bottom of his chin,he had glasses and behind them were gorgeous silver eyes with a tint of blue that had a twinkle in them. He wore a cashmere sweater that was a dark blue color and was wearing black leggings,he looked at the class with a shy smile and worried eyes. A deep hue covered Louis's cheeks as he stared at the new kid, "god damn!" He murmured under his breath,careful not to catch anyone's attention.

The teacher then turned to the new kid and gave him a gentle nudge towards the class, "Would you like to introduce your self?" The teacher asked him kindly,the new kid looked at us nervously before opening his mouth, "H-hi my name is Nathaniel Umm...I moved here last week..."Nathaniel Spoke with a slightly shaky voice. Louis had a weird feeling in his stomach,he tried to make it stop but it always came back when he looked at Nathaniel for some reason. Louis watched as the teacher lead him to his seat,and to his surprise it was the empty seat right next to him on the left. Nathaniel quietly sat at his desk and looked down.


	2. What you don't know about me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell who this is?

The boy quickly and quietly creeped into his house,trying his best not to make a sound. Once he was past the door,he tiptoed up the stairs heading towards his room,that's when he heard him,his heavy steps dragging against the ground and a strong sent of alcohol filled the air. The boy then began to panic,he then scurried up the steps desperately,hoping to get away from him. Right when he was at the top step,he felt a strong cold hand grab his ankle,with a yelp he was dragged forcefully down the stairs. Everything was blurry by the time he was at the bottom,his head hurt like hell,and he began to feel lightheaded,most likely from when his head was all those steps. But then he realized that he didn't have his glasses on,he blindly started searching for them,his small delicate hands grazed over the wooden tile. A low growl was heard above him, “what the hell are you doing here soo late!?” The boy flinched as her heard him hiss at him “I-I had t-to walk f-from school s-sir” the boy stutters back,at this point he was a nervous wreck,his hands were sweaty,his heart was pounding out of his chest and his bottom lip quivered in fear. The boy was sitting on his heels,while his hands where in front on his knees,he didn't even bother to look up,eyes wet with tears. “Oh my god! You little mistake! That's not a good enough reason to be late!” He barked,he bent down to grab the boy’s wrist and lifted him up in the air,high enough to make eye contact, “D-dad please! I-I mean s-sir……..m-my s-school is two b-blocks a-away!” The boy cried,covering his face with his free hand. He was then harshly thrown onto the ground,and he let out a whimper of pain as his body made contact with the hard floor, “Do you think I f##king care?! Now get your a** up and go clean the house!” The boy’s ‘father’ commanded before walking away. 

About an hour later he was done with cleaning the house,he brushed away a piece of his light brown hair behind his ear,he had fortunately found his glasses soon after his ‘father’ left. The boy dragged himself up the stairs and into his room,he slipped of his sweater and put on a baggy t-shirt on. Suddenly he heard a door open then heard it being slammed close, mumbled yelling was sounded only heartbeats later,he quickly ran over to the light switch and flicked it down,then hid in his closet,waiting for it to stop. “Nate!” Yelled a woman's voice,but the boy stayed in the same place,his whole body trembled. “Nate where the hell are you!?” The yell came again but louder this time,the boy hid behind a coat that was in his closet, “wait” he whispered to himself “if she was louder then the first time,that would only mean-” the boy’s heart sunk as his prediction was proven right,The woman busted the door open of his bedroom. “Nate I swear to god!” The boy heard as the woman growled and went searching in his room,silent tears streamed down his face. The door of the closet swung open and the boy froze with fear, “ugh! That little f*g must be hiding!” The women wisperd harshly,she stepped into the closet looked all around except the corner in which he was hiding in,she must've got tired of looking cause soon after she left the room. Once the coast was clear,the boy slowly stepped out of the closet,he walked over to the door and stuck his head out the room,double checking to see if she was actually gone,to his relief she was. After closing and locking the door,the boy took of his leggings and crawled into bed,letting out a yawn he fell fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : sorry if 'blurring' out the bad words is annoying,it's just that I don't cuss in real life


	3. Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Louise/Rudy moments here

The rest of the day Louis couldn't focus,his belly felt uneasy and a small smile always tugged at the corner of his mouth,and whenever he saw ‘him’ in the hallways his stomach made weird flips that he didn't understand .But right now he was walking to the restaurant with his little sister Ruby, who talking about a friend or something   
“-And then I told her to mind her own business but then she got mad at me!...”   
“uh huh yep” Louis sighed,not wanting to hear his sister’s ranting.  
He then blocked out her voice and tried to focus on something but when he did,all he could think of was Nathaniel. Louis shook his head in embarrassment, Ugh! Stop doing that! What is wrong with you?!, he mentally shamed himself, “Louis!”   
Ruby yelled out of nowhere, “huh? What?” Louis replied in a shock tone,curious on why his sister yelled at him,   
“are you even listening to me?” She growled softly,poking his arm.   
“Uhh yes?” Louis answered and his sister's face turned into a smug look, “Did you meet a girl today?” Ruby questioned,  
nudging him in his side with her elbow and a light blush dusted his cheeks as he looked away. “N-no I didn't”   
Louis whispered and his sister just scoffed, “Uh huh,sure if you say so”   
“No I mean it! It wasn't a girl!”  
Louis begged for his sister to believe him but she just laughed “Oh my god,let me guess you saw a boy didn't you?”  
Ruby joked as she entered the restaurant and the bell jingled,Louis bit his bottom lip as he turned another shade darker. 

“Hi! What can I get you?” 

The restaurant was packed with customers,and Louis and Ruby sneaked back into the kitchen.Once they set they're backpacks in the basement,they headed straight to work.The bell jingled once more as TJ walked in the restaurant,she blowed away of her light ginger hair out of her face and greeted the siblings with warm brown eyes. “Hey Guys! What's up?!”   
TJ cheered as she passed her cousins. Louis watched as his mother work the grill to taking orders,and his father running the cash register,filling cups of coffee and also taking orders as well. The three cousins also had a job to do, Tj washed the dishes,Ruby was helping to put the toppings on the burgers,and Finally Louis helped his grandmother hind the meat and was occasionally retrieving the plates for TJ to wash. Louis rubbed his eyes - Louis’ eyes where just like his father’s, They were a chocolate brown with a rim of hushed emerald green on the outside - he then let out a small grunt as he stretched. It's gonna be a long shift he mentally growled before he prepared himself for work. 

“Two hours into the afternoon and who knows how many left” Louis growled softy to himself as he walked pass the booths,picking up empty plates. As he headed back to the kitchen he heard TJ struggling with something, his eyes widened as he saw bubbles surrounding her arms and climbing it's way to her face and stomach. She was obviously struggling to keep control of it,Louis set aside the plates and rushed over to help her. “Woa! Tj what happened !?”   
Louis yelpt in surprise turning the water off. But when he turned the nob it wouldn't budge,he tried again with both hands but it still wouldn't move. Louis began to panic as he saw it overflow and drip onto the ground. “Mom!”  
Louis yelled out but his mother didn't hear, “Mom!” He yelled agin but a bit louder but she still didn't hear,she was too busy with orders. His forearms where covered in the suds and both of their shirts where now wet. Tj’s light purple sweater was now turning dark purple and his light yellow-green shirt was now turning another shade darker. Louis yelled out again “Dad!”   
And a few moments later his father calmly walked in the kitchen,slightly confused but realization hit him hard when he saw his son and niece were slowly getting soaked in the soapy substance. Rudy rushed over to the kids and sharply turned the faucet off. “Woa what happened?”   
His father asked as he handed the both of them towels. Louis wiped his arms and shirt off,before running his fingers through his raven black hair. Once TJ was mostly dried up, she turned towards Rudy, “S-sorry about that Uncle Rudy,I was trying to turn off the water but the handle wouldn’t budge!” She gave him a worried smile,Rudy shook his head slightly before returning the smile.   
“It’s ok,that thing is getting rusty and we need to get a new one anyway.” He reassured her then grabbed a handful of the bubbles. Louis watched in confusion as his father headed out towards the booths where his mother was,taking the costumers orders. To his farther shock,Rudy snuck up behind Louise and shoved the soapy substance down the back of her shirt,and a screech filled the air,the two cousins watched in amazement as Louise turned around to smack Rudy on the top of his head with her notepad. Both of their faces where bright red,as Rudy let out a raspy laugh,slowly walking backwards but slipped on what was left of the bubbles and pulled Louise down with him. Just then Louis’ Grandfather chose the right moment to walk out of the employee bathroom, “What’s going on?” Bob asked,and looked over to where his daughter and husband were,  
laughing together on the ground while some of their customers were silently judging or quietly laughing along. Then mumbled a soft “Oh my god” before heading back to the grill. Ruby peeked through the window as she held back a judgmental comment. After sharing a brief kiss,the two got up and went back to work as usual. Louis smiled at the sight of his parents interacting,they acted like teens at times. Not a care in the world,that was until they realized they had kids and a job to attend to. 

 

Louis stretched as his mother locked the front door of the restaurant for closing. His sister was hyper and was currently piggybacking on their father’s back,commanding him to . Meanwhile their mother was asking him how his day at school was, “So did Mr Frond make you do anything stupid today?” Louise questioned her son as they walked back home.  
In response Louis shrugged, “No not today ,but there was a new kid in one of my classes” Louise gave him a side glance. “New kid? How’d they look?”   
Louis fiddled with his thumbs,not sure how to explained how Nathaniel looked without makeing his cheeks flush red. An image flashed upon his mind, a small skinny boy who widened a bit at the hips, his dirty blond hair curved up a bit at the tips,the way his silvery-blue eyes had defeated, suspicious look deep within them.   
A sharp snap in front of his face brought Louis back to reality. After blinking rapidly in surprise,he looked up at his mother who glared at him. “God you zone out like your father and uncle!” She hissed softly, “Are you gonna tell me or not?” Louise asked, in a gentler manner.   
Louis cleared his throat before replying, “Um..his name was Nathaniel,he was kinda short I guess,I think he was at my shoulder?”   
He and his,mother both gave a small shrug. Just then,Ruby jumped off of Rudy’s back,and held her chin up high, “Thank you servent!” “It was my honor my queen!” Rudy responded back to his daughter with a slight bow before the girl giggled in joy.   
Just then Louise walked up to them with fake disappointment and shock,she ‘defenfsly’ stood in front of her daughter and gave her husband the death glare. “Excuse me sir but this is the queen your looking at” Louise growled playfully,And Rudy gently grabbed her hand and lifted it up to his lips before whispering, “Of course,how could I forget?” And kissed the back of her right like she royalty from a land far away. After fighting off most of the blush, Louise ruffled his hair and unlocked the front door of their apartment. 

 

A/N : Sorry if this was crappy but oh well


	4. The Warf

Saturday. Most kids would be happy but not him. 

His weekend was full with work, disaplen and abuse. But thankfully not this weekend and not for a couple either. His father was out on a buissness trip which would leave him home alone with his ‘mother’. She wasn’t exactly his mom,more like his father’s girlfriend but she never really watched him anyway,all she did I was take two handfuls of his money,and left him to do hell knows what. After cleaning the house,the boy put on a black tank top and a navy blue sweater over it that was a little big on him which revealed some shoulder skin in return.   
After finishing his outfit with black leggings,he headed outside and walked towards the Warf. He’s heard some interesting facts about the towns Warf,such as that the carousel has fallen through the wooden platform and into the water below it. The boy frowned thoughtfully,How’d the hell did that happen?. Deciding to leave the question he pushed up his glasses,and adjusted the rainbow bracelet on his right wrist before double checking that the hundred dollars was still in his hidden pocket that was on the inside of his sweater. The boy let out a sigh of relief, Good,it’s still there, after 10-15 ish minutes he finally arrived at the Warf. His eyes widen in amazement and his mouth curved up into a small smile.   
He slowly entered the Warf,admiring his surroundings. After spotting a cotton candy booth,the boy joyfully ran over to it. The worker was busy on his phone and didn’t even bother to look up “That would be…” he trailed of as he looked up from his phone and at his costumer, a young boy that was wearing feminine vibed clothing and a rainbow bracelet. “That would be $15” the worker spat in disgust,not believing that kids these days were getting gayer and gayer by the year. The young boy looked genuinely confused,why was he mad and grossed out?, he looked up at a sign that read ‘$3 per cotton candy’. His eyes widen, this guys ripping me off!, “B-but the sign says I-it’s three d-dollars” “Yea well that’s for normal people,not for gay trans like you!” The worker growled.  
The boy’s breathing fastened and his heart was beating out of his chest,he took a deep breath and snatched one of the cotton candies that was ready and pretecented before running away like there was no tomorrow. The workers angry yells faded in the distance as he kept on going,not even stopping for a heartbeat. 

 

The last of the cotton candy was sitting on the ground,waiting for some pesky birds to eat it. While the boy buried his face in his knees that he hugged,he let out small quiet whimpers. And tears streamed down his face,his body slightly shaking in pain. Why was everyone he’s meet so far,so mean and cruel to him? What did he do to them? He finally let go and started weeping. People walked past him,not even bothering to see what was wrong with him or why he was sad. Then he felt a small gentle tap on his shoulder,looking up with big silvery blue eyes,the boy lifted his head up.   
A young middle aged man looked down at him with warm mint chocolate eyes,he had muddy auburn hair that covered the tips of his ears and wore a light blue shirt with red jean shorts. He extended his hand out to help the boy up. “Are you ok?”   
He asked,his voice was soft,relaxing,and reassuring. Even tho he literally just met the guy,he felt like he could trust him. The boy Hesitatingly grabbed his hand and with one quick pull upwards,the boy was up on his feet. “Y-yes I guess” he whispered softly,he wiped his nose with his sleeve and shyly looked up, “So what happened? Why are you sad?” The man prompted gently,cautious on not to hurt the young boy’s feelings.  
“T-the worker t-tried to rip me o-off just because how I look and…” he hiccuped, realizing that he might be saying to much, but his thoughts were emterupted as the man spoke, “Because your gay?” He asked softly.   
“H-how did you know?” The boy asked in a shocked tone,and the man took his wrist and motions his eye to his bracelet,the boy took back his hand,taking a step back in fear. “Y-your gonna judge me like everyone else!” He stutters rapidly,his whole body shaking a bit.   
And The man’s eyes widen a bit, “What? No! I’m not going to judge you,that an awful thing to do” he exclaimed and the boy relaxed, “So y-your not gonna j-judge me?” He asked cautiously,and the man shook his head, “No of course not,like I said that’s a cruel thing to do,it doesn’t matter who or what you like,it only matters if it’s real” he whispered softly, “I just wish people would understand that”   
then a woman’s shouting voice was heard in the distance along with some kids laughter. The man looked back before standing up from his kneeling position, “heh looks like I gotta go” he chuckled softly and gently shook the boy’s hand, “Well it was nice meeting you…” he trailed off,hinting for a name, “N-Nathaniel” “Well then it was nice meeting you Nathaniel,I hope things go right for you,and if you need anything from me you can find me at the restaurant” he then took out a small notepad and pen and wrote down something before giving it to Nathaniel.   
“It’s right down ocean avenue,really close to the Warf,any way I hope I see you soon!” He smiled as he started to walk away,Nathaniel just realized that he didn’t get to know his name.  
“W-wait!” He cried out and the man turned around, “I d-didn’t get your name!” The man smiled softly, “Rudy,my names Rudy” Nathaniel smiled widely before running up to him,giving Rudy a hug and he hugged back, “Bye!” Nathaniel cheered before running out of the Warf and back home. 

Once he was home,he sat on his bed and pulled out the paper Rudy had given to him. In neat writing the words ‘Louise’s burgers’ was written on it. Then he remembered that it was on ocean avenue,near the Warf,it would be pretty easy to find it. Nathaniel was getting hungry and didn’t want anything he had at home,but it was getting dark,he wouldn’t have enough time to go there. He didn’t have a choice but to eat what he had at the moment,he warmed up some pasta and turned on the tv. The theme song start that made him giddy and excited,and he began eating,eyes glued to the television. Later that night he thought to himself,that next time he had the chance,he would go and visit the restaurant.


End file.
